Three Little Piggies
Three Little Piggies is the 8th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 1. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny (listed in credits) *Isa (listed in credits) *Tico *3 Lil Piggies (debut) Summary Dora and Boots visit the three little pigs who live in a pig pen. Recap Dora and Boots visit a farm with three little pigs. The pigs were affectionate to Dora and Boots, with the latter naming one of the pigs "Oinky." Dora and Boots then gave the three little pigs a blue ribbon. Dora and Boots stop Swiper from swiping the blue ribbons, but the gate gets left open, causing the pigs to flee. Map tells them that one little pig went to the haystacks; one little pig went to the barn; and Oinky went to the apple tree. Dora and Boots went searching for the three little pigs. After finding the first little pig, Boots tries to carry her, but she was too heavy, so he and Dora put her in the wagon. The wagon then rolls on its own, prompting Dora and Boots to shout "abre!" to Tico, causing him to quickly push the gate open. Later, at the barn, Dora and Boots then find the second pig behind the barrels. En route to the apple tree, Dora and Boots could not get the wagon out of the mud, so the viewer at home helps the wagon get pulled out of the mud. They arrive at the apple tree, where Oinky was eating apples and sitting on a branch about to break. After Dora gets a net from Backpack, she hurries over to the apple tree and catches. After stopping Swiper once again, Dora and Boots take the three little pigs back home to their pig pen. Places in episode #Hayfield #Barn #Apple Tree Listen to the sounds #Cow behind the tractor #Pig behind the barrels #Sheep behind the bale of hay #Duck behind the trough Trivia *This is the 2nd episode where Dora and Boots stopped Swiper twice. *This is another episode in which Dora and Boots sing the places to go in the Travel Song at warp speed. *This is the 3rd of 4 episodes to first premiere on DVD. *This is the 8th episode of the show. *The voices of Benny and Isa appeared in the end credits, but Benny and Isa don't appear in this episode. *Even though Dora and Boots sometimes lose at Swiper whenever he swipes things from them, he’s always saying "you're too late" to them but when Dora and Boots are singing We Did It!, they mention him saying he's too late to swipe the ribbons. *When Dora asks the viewer what his or her favorite part was, she does not say "What was your favorite part of the trip?", she instead says "What was your favorite part of the day?". *This is the first episode to find Map. *When Dora and Boots are using a wagon carrying the pigs, the wagon has seat belts which the pigs are wearing, wagons aren't really supposed to have seat belts, they're only meant for cars and airplanes because wagons aren't even dangerous without seat belts. Character Find Map Gallery At The Farm.jpg Dora and Boots meeting the pigs.png Oinky licking Boots' face.png 677b02131757fe42bd65688d88f7bc87.jpg 421291.jpg The three little pigs.png Pig In The Hay.jpg One Piggie.jpg Dora offers to help Boots after trying to carry the pig.png Looking For Piggies In The Barn.png MV5BMjczNTU4NzAyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDk0NzQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Oinky eating apples.png Oinky on a branch about to break.png Dora saves Oinky.png Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 1 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes that Isa and Benny are absent Category:Episodes with Tico Category:Episodes that Isa and Benny are listed in the credits Category:Listen To The Sounds Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with Isa